I Love You, Loser
by SundaySolis
Summary: Imagine being a 16 year old with 6 younger brothers to take care of. Believe me, it's harder than it sounds. And when you add werewolves to the mix? God help me.
1. NextDoor Neighbors

_**Heey y'all! So I came up with the title for this story a loooong time ago but I didn't know what the story would be about. So im winging it haha so here's the first chapter. Oh and there's pics on my profile!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Sunday**_

* * *

><p>"Austin, Dallas. Please stop kicking my seat" I asked my Twinkies (they were my 12 year old brothers, and they were twins—duh!).<p>

They both rolled their eyes at me at the same time, making me smile.

"Sarah, are we almost there?" Justin asked me.

"yes, honey. 10 more minutes"

"Good" he said.

* * *

><p>My brothers and I are from McAllen, Texas. We lived there with only our mum because my dad walked out on us when Justin was born. Mum had 3 other kids with my ex-stepdad Jackson. They got divorced 3 years ago. I was the oldest of seven, and I was 16, followed by Austin and Dallas, then Justin (8), then Derek (6), after him came Simon (5), and the youngest one was Tommy (3) <strong>(AN: pics on profile)**. Mum was never home, she was always getting drunk somewhere. Don't get me wrong, I know she loves us, I just wish she'd show it more.

I'd always taken care of my brothers, ever since I can remember.

I was more of their mum than mum would ever be. I was actually planning on getting custody of them the moment I turned 18.

Anyways, mum wanted to move to this tiny reservation because… well who the heck knows why mum does the stuff she does? She just came home a couple of nights ago and told us to pack some of our stuff cuz we were leaving. So we did, and two hours later, we were on our way. Now we were almost there.

Well, my babies and I were, God knows where mum was.

* * *

><p>When we finally reached the house, Derek jumped off the car and rushed inside.<p>

"GOTTA PEE, GOTTA PEE, GOTTA PEE!" he said over and over again, running into the house.

The rest of my babies laughed and walked into the house, looking around curiously.

I grabbed Tommy from his seat and carried him inside.

* * *

><p>Before we left, I'd had just enough time to Google what the heck La Push was, and it turned out to be a Quileute reservation AKA an Indian reservation. We were moving here cuz apparently Jackson was Quileute, so that made Derek, Simon, and Tommy half Quileute, even if they looked everything but. All of us took after our mum, blind hair, blue eyes. Except for me, since I had my dad's red hair and green eyes, and Justin, who had our grandpa's brown eyes and darker hair. We were all as pale as our mum was, which lemme tell you, was VERY PALE. We were almost transparent. Well not really but you know what I mean.<p>

* * *

><p>Anyways, I was getting my babies all settled down, and they were helping me unpack (to them, unpacking meant taking everything out of the boxes and leaving it lying there for me to put it in its rightful place). We'd been doing that for almost 2 hours when the doorbell rang.<p>

"COMING!" I hollered, before walking to over to the door, tripping a total of 4 times over all the stuff that was lying EVERYWHERE.

Of course all the littles found that hilarious and started laughing, so I just smiled and shook my head, finally reaching the door, only two find a couple standing there, with a pie in the lady's hands.

They both looked to be around 20, but that's where the similarities ended. The man was tall, at least 6'5, while the girl was around my height (I was 4'11). Maybe 5'2. The man looked kinda scary though, while the girl looked like she was a sweetheart. She had 3 long scars that went from her forehead, down her cheek, and disappeared under her shirt.

I didn't stare though. They didn't bother me.

To me, she still looked beautiful.

Both the man and the woman had tanned skin and black hair, so they were both Quileute.

"Hi, I'm Emily, and this is my fiancé, Sam. We live right across the street" she told me, pointing to the little yellow house that was, indeed, right across the street.

I smiled at both of them.

"Hi! I'm Sarah!" I said.

I turned back into the house and hollered at my littles.

"YO! ENANOS! There's people here, come say hola!" I told them.

Since we were from McAllen, we knew Spanish, so we usually spoke Spanglish.

I turned back to face the couple.

"Come on in" I told them, moving out of the way while they came in. "uh, please ignore the mess, we haven't finished unpacking"

"Of course" Sam said.

Just then, all my littles came downstairs, but stopped dead on their tracks when they saw Emily and Sam.

"Come on, pekes. They won't bite" I told them.

The twins moved forward.

"Dallas"

"Austin"

After they introduced themselves, the other ones said hi too.

"Justin"

"Derek"

"Simon"

"TOMMY!" my baby boy exclaimed, stumbling to give Emily a hug.

Emily smiled widely and hugged him back.

"Hi, honey. I'm Emily and this is Sam"

Tommy looked at Sam and smiled at him widely, showing the gap his 2 missing teeth made.

Sam smiled at him.

"Sarah, well, we brought you some apple pie!" Emily said, handing me the pie that was still in her hands.

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Sam and Emily stayed over for a little while longer, and before they left, they invited us to some cook out they were gonna have the next day. I said we've be there, and off they went.<p>

"Sarah, there's something outside" Justin told me a few minutes later, looking out the living room window.

I walked over there and there was indeed, something out there.

I saw a pair of brown eyes looking right at me.

I shrieked and pulled the curtain closed.

There was a wolf outside my window!

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

_**I know this was a weird chapter, but I wanted to upload it before I left, so I did it in a hurry… anyways, I promise the following chapters WILL be better, and that I'll upload them as soon as I come back in like a week. also, i need help with the summary! the one i have is only temporary until i can come up with a better one, IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!**_

_**So this week I read:**_

_**Blackest Night by CayleeRae**_

_**Marigold by Missbooradley**_


	2. BonFire

**Thanks to Rai and dbdzbb for their reviews! Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been super busy with packing and all of that… and I also didn't have internet, so… yeahh… anyways here's chapter 2… **

**Enjoy**

"no, baby boy, the wolf isn't gonna eat you, mkay? I'll make sure of it!" I told Simon and Tommy as I tucked them in at night.

They had all been so scared because of the wolf we had seen earlier, but since it ran away as soon as it saw us, I didn't think the wolf was very dangerous.

"Are you sure it won't eat us, though? I mean, no problem for us big kids, but the little ones aren't that fast… plus, I read somewhere that wolves are awfully fast…" Austin said, causing Tommy to hide under his covers.

I smacked Austin's arm and pulled Tommy's covers down so I could look at his face.

"Austin's just messing with you, honey. Don't worry, no wolf is ever gonna get anywhere near you while Im around… got it?" I asked him.

"Got it" he whispered.

"That's my boy!" I said, kissing his forehead.

"Are you ready, pekes? We aint got much time!" I hollered.

I had been ready for the last ten minutes, but none of my boys were ready yet… and I thought girls took long to get ready… guess not.

"YA CASI! HOLD ON!" Austin screeched.

I rolled my eyes.

Twenty minutes later, they were ready.

We crossed the street and knocked on Emily's and Sam's door.

Some guy opened the door.

I'm guessing this is one of the guys that Emily kept talking about, one of the many guys that spent the whole time over at her place.

The guy had a girl standing next to him, tucked safely under his arm.

The girl had 2 scars that ran from her left temple and disappeared under her shirt, 3 scars came from under shirt sleeve on her left arm that ran to the tip of her fingers, and 4 scars that were visible from where her shorts ended all the way to her ankles.

I wondered what had happened to her… her scars reminded me so much of Emily's…

"hi" I told them, smiling.

"hi" he managed to look away from the girl's face long enough to say hi back.

"Brady, Sunday, who is it?" I heard Emily ask from somewhere inside the house.

"It's your neighbors!" Brady hollered, still blocking the door.

The girl, Sunday, smiled at us and pushed Brady back so we could come in.

"thanks" I told her as we walked by them and into the kitchen, where I could see Emily cooking something that smelled so damn good!

I saw Sunday and Brady walk into the living room, where Brady sat in the couch and pulled Sunday to his lap, kissed the scars on her face, and then buried his face on her neck.

I smiled a little at the scene.

"hi, Sarah!" Emily exclaimed as soon as she saw me.

"hey Em" I said, kissing her cheek.

"hey, kids. Hey Tommy!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw the littles.

Austin and Dallas nodded at her, Justin smiled, and Derek and Simon said hi back.

"EMILEEEEE!" Tommy hollered, running into Emily's arms.

I laughed.

"Can we go outside Sarah?" Dallas asked me.

"do you need any help in here, Em?" I asked her, seeing if she needed my boys' help.

"No, it's ok. Thanks though." She replied, too busy kissing Tommy's cheek.

I grinned at them.

"Yeah, y'all can go outside. Just don't go into the woods, mkay?" I told them.

They nodded and got out of the house as if the devil himself was after them.

I rolled my eyes.

"Justin, honey, you don't wanna go outside?" I asked him.

"no… can I stay here and help?" he asked me, his eyes hopeful.

I ruffled his hair.

"of course you can, mi Vida" I replied.

He was a sweetheart.

The littles were playing the living room, and Sunday and Brady had come into the kitchen and were helping Emily and I cook.

Well Sunday was, Brady was just admiring Sunday, a soft smile on his lips.

I found out a lot about everyone.

Sunday was from Jordan, Amman, and she had come here to La Push because her family was killed and it turns out that Sam and two of the other guys, Paul and Embry, were her half-brothers. She and Brady had been together for two years now.

Emily and Sam were planning on getting married in a couple of months.

Emily's cousin, Leah, and Sunday's brother (not her real brother but they loved each other as if they were actually related), Kyle, were going out.

Maia Mae, another one of Joshua Uley's kids (geesh, what was wrong with this guy? He had like a million kids!), was going out with some Ace guy that hung out here.

Some chick named Wynter (not an Uley kid, finally— I swear, everyone here was related somehow! Creepy) was going out with some guy named Quil.

Apparently, there were 17 teenagers that hung out here without counting Emily and Sam:

Jared and Kim, Paul, Jake, Embry, Seth, Quil and Wynter, Leah and Kyle, Zach, Brady and Sunday, Collin, Ace and Maia, and Ben. (yeah, they always talked about the couples as if they were the same person…).

In other words, the house was always full.

Emily assured me that I was gonna meet them all soon.

True to her word, I did meet the guys later on.

Brady was carrying some things to the backyard, where we would have the cook out, while Sunday, Em, Justin, Austin, Dallas, and I carried all the food outside.

And lemme tell yah, it was a whole lot of food!

We had to make 2 trips just to bring all the food outside!

Anyways, one by one, all the guys started arriving, as if attracted by the smell of food.

First came Kim and Jared, whom I learned by Sunday were always attached at the hip, ever since she met them.

Next was Seth, who literally came skipping. It was pretty funny, watching a guy his size, skip.

Then came Collin (Brady's best friend), along with Jake and Embry.

A few minutes later Leah and Kyle, and Ace and Maia arrived, talking and laughing with each other.

Then came Quil and Wynter, holding hands and whispering to each other.

After them came Zach and Ben, who were talking animatedly about something I didn't understand. About cars. Yeah I know so little about cars it's a miracle I actually know to start mine.

After Ben and Zach got there, Em introduced me and my brothers to all the guys and couples, and to be honest they all seemed like a pretty cool group.

I especially liked BennyBoy, Zach, Sethery, and Embry… they were so sweet!

Benny, Zach, Austin, Dallas, and Justin were all talking about the latest video game or something like that, all the couples were together, making googly eyes at their perspective partner, so that only left me, Jake, Embry, and Collin.

They were pretty cool too.

Jake was really into cars. And Bella.

Embry was really shy but sweet.

Collin was hyper and funny.

We were all laughing about something stupid Collin had said when _he _walked out of the forest.

Paul Meraz.

**Please REVIEW!**

**Haha again, sorry for taking so long to update! But I hope y'all liked it…**


	3. Australian Accent

**Thanks to LuvinTwilight143, Luli Cullen, BlueEyedCountryGirl, 1h2a34, brinna101 and pizzia girl for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long to update but I was working on Just My Goddamned Luck... Please check it out and tell me what y'all think!**

**PS. There's a poll on my profile, please do vote! It's IMPORTANT!**

**And I just need four more reviews on my story Just My Goddamned Luck for the next chapter, so if you haven't reviewed that one yet, please do!.**

**Anyways, here's ch3**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>We were all laughing about something stupid Collin had said when he walked out of the forest.<em>

_Paul Meraz._

I checked him out half-heartedly before shrugging and turning back to face Collin. His eyes filled with laughter, so im guessing he saw me checking out his friend. I sent him a smile, unashamed of being caught.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul making a beeline for our little group, probably trying to avoid all the happy couples.

Smart choice.

Both Embry and Jake looked up from their food long enough to greet Paul once he reached us before going back to swallowing two hot dogs at a time.

Paul stood on front of me and I looked away from Collin to face him.

"Hey. Don't believe we've met. I'm Paul Meraz, and you are?" he asked me in a cocky tone.

I looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah," I replied, not bothering to pretend like I wasn't checking out his six pack. It looked even better up close!

Then I looked up and met his gaze. Lemme tell you, I was not very impressed with what I saw. Dark brown hair, russet skin, honey colored eyes… basically, your average Quileute. Only good thing about him so far? His body. It was awe-some! But his attitude? Ah, not so much. Good thing he was not the only guy with an awesome body here in La Push. I mean, I could just look at his friends since they all seemed to be around the same level of sexiness, for some reason. It was a really good thing, too, because I seriously doubted that I would like Paul Meraz very much.

I went 'humph' and turned back to look at Collin, promptly ignored Paul.

"What, not good enough for you, babe?" He asked me, sounding a bit annoyed with my lack of interest.

"Not really, I've seen better," I told him honestly, shrugging, but mocking him with my eyes.

He growled threateningly, and now everyone present at the bonfire turned to gape at him, with exception of my brothers and, well… me.

I blinked at him once, twice, there times… unimpressed.

And a little bit bored, to be honest.

"So, Sarah," Collin started, trying to draw the attention away from me, "are you gonna go to La Push High, or…?"

"Yeah, La Push High, I'll be a senior."

Everyone went back to their conversations, all except for Sam and Jacob, who glared at Paul until he took a step back and away from me and went back to sit next to Embry, as far away from me as possible.

Well, the more space between us, the better for me, Paul Meraz!

Go die in a hole!

"Ah, senior year," Jared said wistfully from the other side of the fire, apparently able to listen in to our conversation.

"It sucked!" Paul added, frowning.

"Well, junior year is bad enough, I don't need to worry about senior year for another year," Quil complained, making a face.

"You're a junior? Wow, you look waaaaaaaaay older!" I told him, winking at him.

Wynter, his girlfriend according to Sunday, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist possessively.

I sent her a kind smile, letting her know I didn't mean anything by it, and after a few seconds, she smiled back hesitantly.

"What are you gonna study? You know, when you're in college?" Embry asked me wistfully.

I sent him a small smile.

"I want to be a writer, but it ain't like Ima get anywhere with that, so I've been thinking about becoming a journalist."

Seth looked at me, wide eyed.

"Really? That's so cool! I love reading, so if you ever publish a book—heck, you don't need to publish it, anything you write, I'll read!" he told me earnestly, talking super-fast.

I giggled a bit before nodding avidly.

"Only bad thing is that I had to decide what I wanted to be when I was a freshman," I complained.

"Why?" Will asked me.

"Well, I was in this program at school **(A/N: THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER ON!)**, it's called Achieve Early College Program **(A/N: It's actually a high school)**. When you graduate from high school, you don't only graduate with a high school diploma, but also with an Associate's degree. Basically, you take college classes in high school."

Sam looked thoughtful.

"Good thing the program let me continue here and at the Port Angeles College, or else I'd be screwed."

"So we could get in the program, too? If we wanted to?" Embry asked.

I winced.

"For upperclassmen, it'd be hard, since you'd had to take a bunch of high school AND college classes, but yeah, it's possible. The freshman for sure."

And then, in that same second, all of the guys turned to stare at Sam.

What the hell…?

"How much is it? Or what do you have to do to get accepted into the program?" Sam asked me.

"Well, it's free. All you have to do is sent a 1000 word essay if why you want to be accepted or why you should be accepted. Also, you have better chances of getting accepted if you know someone on the inside and they put in a good word," I told them, pointing at myself.

All the guys looked at Sam pleadingly, who whispered something that sounded a lot like 'we'll talk later'.

Hm, I wonder what that's about.

"So you come from Mc what?" Jacob asked me, changing the subject.

"McAllen," I corrected, laughing.

"Where's that?" Quil wondered.

Sunday made a face, like she too understood how annoying it was when people had no idea where your tiny hometown was.

"In Texas. Like, right in the border with Mexico and the US… it's tiny," I added after seeing their blank expressions… wow these boys seriously needed a good geography lesson.

Sunday threw her head back and laughed.

"Do people really wear sombreros and ride donkeys in Mexico?" Collin asked me, wrinkling his nose.

I made a disgusted face before replying.

"NO! That's a lie! They are just like Americans except they speak a different language!"

"Really?" Seth asked, looking surprised.

I scoffed.

"Yes, really!"

"If you're from Texas, then how come you don't talk all country?" Jared asked me.

"Not all Texans have an accent," I replied. "Most just talk weird, like moi."

"How do you talk weird?" Paul asked me, apparently forgetting didn't like me.

"I say ain't, and other weird words like that, and I say y'all like a million times, sometimes I talk in Spanish, also. Sometimes I have an accent… it comes and goes, I guess."

"That's cool. I wish I had an accent," Seth said, making a face.

I giggled and snuggled into Collin's side.

He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"You could fake it," I suggested.

His expression brightened before he nodded again.

"What should I be? British or Australian or…?" He asked, looking at me intently.

I chuckled.

"Well. You don't look British, so I guess you can be Australian."

By then, everyone had gone back to their original conversations, losing interest in ours.

Seth looked thoughtful for a second.

"You have no idea what an Australian accent sounds like, do you?" Jake snorted when Embry asked this.

Seth looked at them and sent them a crazy grin.

"Nop, not a clue!"

* * *

><p><strong>8 REVIEWS?<strong>

**Sorry, I know this was a boring chapter, but I had to mention some of this info because it will be important later on… and also, if y'all reaaaaally want an update, click the button below and leave a review! It ain't that hard, y'all! Well buhbye for now, see yah eight reviews later, hopefully!**


	4. A Man In The Woods

**Thanks to cheyennenichole, Indie xx, brinna101, Luli Cullen,** **BlueEyedCountryGirl and 1h2a34 for their reviews! And yes, I saw Gabe updated the other story, Just My Goddamned Luck, when he was supposed to update this one, but whatever, I LOVE YOU GABE! Haha thanks for typing the story for me!**

**Anywas, sorry for taking so long to update but I just found out that my friend is pregnant and it's a baby girl! I was soooo excited! Haha anyyyways yeah I was also working on a story on WattPad, plus I've been super busy lately with school and all, so I am so sorry for taking so long to update but here it is, finally. Sorry it's so short, but I have finals starting Tuesday so I need to study and I have homework that I haven't done… I'll try to make the next chapter extra long.**

**Anyways, here's ch4**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"That sounds like a personal problem," I told him with a smile.<p>

Jacob guffawed and Embry high fived me.

Seth pouted and Collin chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Stop laughing, you guys!" Seth whined, dodging when Embry tried to punch his shoulder.

"Ay, ya, leave the poor guy alone," I said, laughing.

"Bothering people is not fun, guys." Seth concluded, causing me to snort.

"Nombre **(A/N: actual translation to Nombre is name but it is used as No Way… idk why, though:D)**, it's one of the funniest things to do in the whole wide world!" I said to Seth, wriggling my fingers at him.

"Then why are you defending him?" Collin asked me.

"Because he's so cute!" I told him, pinching Seth's cheek.

He made a face but didn't complain.

"Sarah!" I heard Simon call me.

I looked up and saw him stumbling towards me.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked him, pulling him into my arms once he was close enough.

"Austin and Dallas are being mean to me!" he complained.

I looked away from Simon and found my Twinkies standing near the water, innocent looks on their faces.

I sent them a weak glare before turning back to face Simon.

"What are they doing, darlin'?"

"They are trying to scare me! They are saying that there is a pale man with red eyes hiding in the woods!"

As soon as those words had left Simon's mouth, all of the guys were on their feet and running towards the woods full speed.

Quil had somehow managed to round up all the kids, mine and Em's niece, and shoved them our way before running to catch up to the rest of his friends.

"Go home!" Sam hollered before disappearing behind the trees.

What the heck…?

* * *

><p>All of us girl, minus Leah and plus my boys, were sitting in Emily's living room, just chilling.<p>

"So, Sarah, what do you think of the guys?" Wynter asked me.

I smiled at her.

"Ah, they're alright. I like Embry, Jake, and Collin…"

"What about Paul?" Sunday asked me.

I made a face.

"Ah, not so much."

She laughed.

"He's my half-brother, you know? Him, Embry, and Sam. And Maia." She told me.

I looked at her in surprise.

"Are you for reals?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"Wow!"

"He's not so bad," Emily defended him.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Em, no offense, but you like everyone, so you don't really count." I told her.

She sent me a smile before walking back to the kitchen to get some more food for my brothers.

"I'll go with you, Em." Wynter volunteered before getting up and walking after her.

As soon as they were out of sight, I leaned forward and whispered to Sunday.

"What was all that about? You know, with the guys?"

Sunday looked out the window nervously.

"What, is it a secret?"

Sunday looked back at me, a somber look on her face.

"Yes. It is."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Again, sorry it is so short but I got a ton of homework and still gotta start studying for my exams. I will try to make the next chapter extra-long and will try to have it posted by next Sunday. Please bear with me, I am doing the best I can. Please review!**


End file.
